legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Dragon King
The Dark Dragon King is the self-crowned Undead Dragon King in the underworld. He was a former antagonist of the Avenge Landers and the Dragons, many years ago, before the beginning of the series. Prior to his defeat and banishment to another realm, he was the one who corrupted Malefor during the battle to take his place. "Summon every living mortal from the far corners of this world to stand before my might and be broken! I am magnificent, superior, mighty, all-powerful king and ruler! I... am you Master!" :—Dark Dragon King. Appearance :Voice actor: Sherman Howard (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery File:Dark_dragon_king_2_by_fico_ossio.png|Dark Dragon King venting smoke. File:Dark_dragon_king_head_by_fico_ossio.png|Dark Dragon King, close-up face. Background Personality The Dark Dragon King's notable trait is his arrogance. He thinks very highly of himself, boasting about his superiority, immense power and ultimately crowning himself the King of all Dragons. His goal was to subjugate the world and to turn it into his own personal empire full of agony and destruction. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Malefor Rivals Enemies * The Ancients ** Chronicler * Star Swirl the Bearded * Avenge Landers Abilities and Powers Patched together, the Dark Dragon King is protected by his steampunk armor. The armor stores magical energy which makes him even stronger than he used to be, but was also needed for the Dark Dragon King to leave the Underworld. His tail is also a mechanical weapon, which allows the Dark Dragon King to extend it and use like a whip. His armored tail spike is also used to deliver devastating blows. Like all dragons, the Dark Dragon King possesses the ability to fly, and holds extreme physical strength. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Dark fire breath *Melee Combat *Aerial Combat *Tail whip *Fly *Longevity *Super strength *Regeneration *Corrupting others Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. History Past The exact origins of the Dark Dragon King were unknown; in ancient times, he suddenly appeared and went on a rampage. The Dark Dragon King's goal was to subjugate the world and to turn it into his own personal empire full of agony and destruction. To combat the seemingly-invincible evil dragon, the Ancients called upon a band of heroes called the Avenge Landers. Equipped with magical weapons, machinery and elemental-based super powers, they set out to fight the Dark Dragon King and managed to overpower him long enough for the Elders to combine the powers and magic to banish him to another realm. However little did anyone knew, during the fight, the Dark Dragon King was secretly corrupting Malefor, by imbedding his powers into him through the scratches that were on him, knowing that he would fail at his goal. The Dark Dragon King was banished and defeated for good, but his dark evil lived on through Malefor; in time, he became known as the Dark Master, the successor of the dark king of the evil dragons himself. Synopsis Legacy See also References External links * Dark Dragon King Spyro Wiki * Dark Dragon King Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Villains